


Stay like this

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is on his stomach, naked, while Sam works something shallowly in and out of his ass. There are no restraints and Sam refuses to touch his cock, but if Dean does so much as move, Sam will never give him what he needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay like this

Usually Dean has a comment to anything and everything. But with Sam's hand on his hip and two of his fingers inside his ass, Dean suddenly can't make his voice work. It might be for the best. Sammy had threatened to gag him, if the neighbors complained again. 

He manages a whine, when Sam's long fingers slip in to the last knuckle and twist, spreading Dean wider. His thighs are burning, sweat itching at his skin as it falls to the sheets. It doesn't matter he came ten minutes ago, Dean is already hard again. 

“Nnngh,” Dean panted. “Please...”

“Don't move,” Sam orders and pulls his fingers out, just rubbing his thumb against the edge Dean's hole. “You cut the last of our robe, remember?” 

Yeah, on a hunt. Dean kind of had to at that point. But Sam was still pissed and he had never been one to use spanking in the bedroom. He was always a little more creative, claiming Dean was far too used to violence. Perhaps he is right. 

Dean feels something moves over his ass, but he clenches around nothing. There's only empty air and Sam's laugh. Breathing hard in anticipation, Dean closes his eyes. He can keep still, if he sees what Sam will do to him. 

“Fuck me,” Dean chokes out, when Sam's tongue is tracing over the rim. “Please.”

Sam picks up the vibrator he has chosen for Dean. Simply black and medium sized, but it has five settings and a remote. He notices how Dean is trembling, because his brother is straining to keep his ass in the air, but for now Sam is merciless. 

He teases Dean at first, just pressing lightly without ever pushing inside. Dean's hole is wet with lube and clenches around nothing every time Sam pulls back. 

“You're so fucking eager for it,” Sam says. 

Then he pushes the vibrator inside. Slowly. So Sam can keep an eye on how Dean's breathing speeds up, when he starts fucking the vibrator in and out of him. 

“Sam. Sam,” Dean whines. His dick was leaking a bead of precome. 

His brother showed little remorse and worked Dean open, slowly and steady. Dean could net help, but rock back trying to get the toy deeper. 

“Didn't I say you are a not allowed to move?” Sam asked and Dean stilled instantly. 

“Oh god, Sam. Please. More, I beg you. Please,” Dean mumbled into the pillow. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. 

“Hm, perhaps you are right,” Sam finally conceded. “This is a bit much for you.” 

Dean sobbed in relief. Finally. A single fingertip touched the head of his cock, following the throb and tremble of the engorged organ, before Sam fully inserted the vibrator fully. On the end was still sticking out of him. Dean just wished Sam would turn it on. 

“Turn around,” Sam commanded. “And don't lose it. Keep it inside you.” 

Dean moaned when he felt the toy shift inside him. It took him several tries to get up, but finally he was laying on his back. The vibrator was still lodged inside him, since Dean had clenched his ass around it so it wouldn't fall out. He wanted to come so badly. 

“Thank you”, Dean said. “Thank you, Sam.”

“Don't thank me yet,” Sam was smirking down at him, his fingers ghosting over his brother's ass. His voice turned low. “Hand behind your knees.” 

It is one of the Sam's favourites' things. The way Dean reaches a hand behind his knees and pulls them closer to him, exposing himself to Sam. All Sam does for a moment is stare, because it's Dean's ass. He gets one hand at Dean's hip, spreading him even more open than he already is. 

Than Sam touches the toy again and pushes the parts back Dean couldn't quite hold in, when he was moving. This time his brother feels the thick intrusion. 

“Are you good? Do you feel good presenting yourself to me?” Sam asks. 

His brother cannot really answer, he is so desperate and clenching around the toy Sam takes pity on him. The legs are so impossible close to Dean's chest that the black toy sticks out of Dean, waiting to be used. Sam flicks the switch before turning the dial to the highest setting. The startled yelp that leaves Dean's mouth becomes a moan. 

Sam takes the remote and shuffles away from the bed. He looks down at Dean. Sweating, moaning and shaking while he hold his knees up so Sam can have good look at his brothers ass and the toy resting in it. 

Flicking he remote, Sam says “Stay like this.” 

He grins and gets his laptop to do research.


End file.
